Durmiendo Juntas
by Yuri Misako
Summary: Reflexiones de una chica quien pasa la noche con su amiga más cercana.


Bien, luego de la aceptación (un comentario, pero el cual aprecio mucho) decidí escribir otra historia de estas hermosas chicas, aunque no es sobre Misaki y Kokoro, es sobre otra pareja que igual me gusta, aunque la antes mencionada es mi OTP. No pondré nombres al principio para ver si logran adivinar de quienes se tratan antes de que se mencione cómo se llaman. Esta vez puse el guión largo aunque es más difícil a la hora de escribir por estar pegando cada vez que se le necesite pero no puedo hacer nada.

Perdón si encuentran algún error y espero disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Bang Dream y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y esta historia fue escrita con fines de solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _ **Durmiendo juntas**_

No entiendo por qué sigo viniendo….

No entiendo por qué, sabiendo cómo acabará todo, sigo siendo la de la idea de pasar la noche aquí….

Estamos sentadas en la cama… bueno, ella está sentada en la cama y yo en sus piernas mientras puedo sentir sus delicadas manos dentro de mi camisa acariciando mi abdomen, suavemente subiendo hasta casi rozar mis pechos, delicadamente hace a un lado mi cabello con su nariz para poder besar mi cuello sin obstáculo alguno.

No entiendo por qué sigo siendo la de la idea de dormir juntas….

Sin importar en dónde pasemos la noche, siempre terminamos de esta forma. Sea en su habitación o sea en la mía, terminamos así. ¿A qué edad comenzamos a hacer esto? ¿A los diez? ¿Once? No recuerdo con exactitud… pero lo que sé es que cuando ella comienza a acariciarme, no tengo la fortaleza para detenerla.

Me da suaves mordidas en el hombro, haciendo que por alguna razón la respiración se me agite. Esta noche nos encontramos en su habitación y temo porque su hermana entre de forma repentina y nos vea. Sé que ya son un poco más de las diez y todos en la casa ya están dormidos, pero recuerdo que en una ocasión pasó eso y tuvimos que dar un sin fin de excusas. Tuvimos suerte de que ella lo malinterpretó todo con un juego y quiso unirse a nosotras en dicho juego, haciendo que yo riera al ver a su hermana mayor tan nerviosa por tal propuesta. Si la pobrecita supiera que sugirió hacer un trío de forma tan inocente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Deja de acariciarme luego de haberme escuchado reír levemente al recordar aquel evento con su hermana.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Es solo que recordé algo.

—¿Puedo saber qué es? —Me pregunta mientras puedo sentir como me aprisiona con sus brazos y presiona su pecho a mi espalda.

—Es un secreto —Respondo de forma juguetona.

—Vamos, dímelo Himari….

—¡Tomoe no hagas eso! —Le respondo muy nerviosa al sentir sus manos tomando con firmeza mis pechos mientras los comienza a presionar delicadamente.

—Si realmente no quieres que lo haga, entonces ¿por qué no siento ningún forjeceo de tu parte para que te suelte? —me susurra al oído generando una sensación muy rara en mi.

—Es… es… que… —le digo a mi cuerpo que haga un esfuerzo por soltarse del fuerte agarre de Tomoe, pero este no responde, y hay momentos en donde siento que perderé el control de mi misma… ¡esta sensación es rara!

—Hueles tan bien… aunque, siento unas libritas de más aquí —dicho eso, Tomoe me lo hace ver soltando mis pechos para presionar levemente mi estómago.

—Eso fue cruel… ¡además no he aumentado de peso, son ideas tuyas! —Grito enojada mientras inflo mis mejillas.

—Claro, lo que tú digas…. Además, aun si te pusieras gordita gordita, este sentimiento que tengo por ti jamás cambiaría —dichas esas palabras nuevamente me abraza fuertemente mientras vuelve a buscar mi cuello.

—No estoy gordita y por ende no me volveré una gordita a futuro —le respondo mientras siento mis mejillas arder por alguna razón.

—Himari quisiera que te dieras la vuelta….

—No.

—Vamos, no seas así….

—No me daré la vuelta porque me dijiste gordita.

—Ok, ok lo siento, lamento mucho haberte llamado así, ahora por favor date la vuelta…. es que ya no puedo más, quiero sentir tus labios —esas últimas palabras me las dice sutilmente en el oído.

No entiendo por qué sigo viniendo….

No entiendo por qué, sabiendo cómo acabará todo, sigo siendo la de la idea de pasar la noche aquí….

Soy yo la que propone dormir juntas, soy yo la que se lo dice cuando las demás no están viendo, sé que debería hacer la invitación a todas, pero aun sabiendo eso, solo le hago la propuesta a ella. ¿Acaso es porque me he vuelto adicta a estar así con Tomoe? Sentir sus caricias, sus besos se han vuelto tan indispensables que no me imagino no estar así con ella…

Desde hace años que esto comenzó.

Bastó que me tomara de la mano para que le permitiera hacer todo lo que quisiera conmigo. Nuestras manos se buscaban en la oscuridad, para que con el tiempo los abrazos se volvieran importantes para nosotras a la hora de dormir. Y ahora estamos en esta situación en donde las caricias que le hace a mi cuerpo generan una extraña sensación en mí, es como si fuese a sucumbir ante mis propios sentimientos, aquellos que solo afloran cuando nadie nos ve, cuando estamos a solas, cuando la oscuridad es la única testigo de lo que hacemos.

No sé cómo acabará todo esto, pero la verdad es que no quiero que termine, quiero que siempre me haga esto. Solo a ella le permito que me toque de las formas que quiera… sí, esta soy yo cuando me rindo ante mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos por Tomoe, aquellos que van más allá de una simple amistad.

Me giro y abrazo a aquella chica a quien le tengo un cariño muy especial y que con el tiempo ha ido creciendo. Aun en la oscuridad puedo saber que nuestras miradas están chocando. Suavemente mete sus manos en la camisa que uso para dormir, misma que ella me regaló tiempo atrás, acariciando mi espalda y besando mi frente hace que mi corazón se acelere y sonría ante aquellas muestras de cariño que solo a ella se las permito.

—De acuerdo Tomoe —aun cuando sé que está oscuro, cierro mis ojos —puedes besarme.

Y con esas últimas palabras puedo sentir el contacto de nuestros labios, lo cual sé que terminará desencadenando algo más, algo de lo que ya no habrá vuelta atrás pero no me importa… la verdad es que nada me importa y creo que es por este sentimiento que siempre termino haciendole la misma propuesta que le he estado haciendo desde hace años.

La verdadera razón de hacer todo esto es porque amo estar con ella, amo que me acaricie de esta forma, amo sentir su cariño.

En verdad….

En verdad….

En verdad... en verdad te amo Tomoe.


End file.
